Donde lo onírico comienza
by jacque-kari
Summary: ¿Valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por un presentimiento? A sus veintitrés años de edad, Hikari Yagami decidió que sí. Que si lo que su esposo ocultaba detrás de esa puerta era algo malo, ella quería y merecía, sobre todo merecía, saberlo [Regalo para Coraline T por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Donde lo onírico comienza**_

No tenía razón para desconfiar de Takeru. En quince años de conocerlo el chico jamás le había dado una sola razón para hacerlo y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, a punto de traspasar la línea que delimitaba su privacidad, esa que ella siempre hubo respetado como él respetaba la suya.

¿Valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por un presentimiento? A sus veintitrés años de edad, Hikari Yagami decidió que sí. Que si lo que su esposo ocultaba detrás de esa puerta era algo malo, ella quería y merecía, sobre todo merecía, saberlo.

Por eso, a sabiendas de que, si su falta se descubría, la relación entre ambos podía sufrir cuando menos una fisura, se atrevió a tirar de la manilla y entrar al lugar que Takeru describía como su templo de creatividad.

La madera crujió en cuanto ella empujó la puerta hacia el interior como si estuviera en una prototípica película de terror.

La habitación en cuestión, en la que el chico se encerraba por las tardes a escribir, no tenía nada de especial. Nada que no fuera posible imaginar que tuviera el cuarto de escritura de un hombre joven que trabajaba en una editorial y aspiraba, en sus tiempos libres, a convertiste en novelista, valga decir, dos estanterías repletas de libros y un escritorio en el centro sobre el que se equilibraban precariamente un par de cuadernos y muchas hojas sueltas. Todo ello, por supuesto, rodeado de varios lápices, un par de tazones con restos de café, un muffin a medio comer y alguna chuchería sin importancia.

Estaba claro que el orden nunca había sido lo suyo.

Hikari observó todo con atención y casi se sintió tentada de reír. _Casi._

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Qué pensó que iba a encontrar? ¿Animalitos muertos escondidos en un armario? ¿Personas secuestradas?

No había pensado propiamente tal en ninguna de esas opciones, pero las ideas estaban ahí, siempre lo estuvieron, ocultas detrás de eso a lo que a ella le gustaba llamar presentimiento y Takeru llamaba a veces paranoia.

Sin duda, dejó que su imaginación volara demasiado lejos. O estaba abusando de la televisión por cable.

Agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de todas esas ideas absurdas que llegaron a angustiarla y se dispuso a salir.

Casi se sintió tentada de reír. _Casi._

Porque en cuanto la más sutil de las sonrisas quiso aflorar en sus labios, un agujero se abrió bajo sus pies y se la tragó.

* * *

El grito que soltó definitivamente debió oírse en un par de metros a la redonda. Gritó tanto que incluso llegó a sentir la garganta seca y rasposa. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera cayendo en un bucle infinito de oscuridad que halló su fin sobre una superficie ligeramente mullida y húmeda.

Aterrizó de bruces, tan de repente que solo alcanzó a cubrirse parcialmente el rostro con los brazos para protegerlo.

Sintió un sabor extraño en la boca.

Tierra, lo identificó segundos más tarde. Un recuerdo de su niñez emergió en su mente, tiñéndose enseguida con el terror que comenzaba a inundarla al ser consciente de que de alguna manera había llegado desde una habitación de su casa a ese lugar desconocido que todavía no sabía siquiera cómo se veía.

Como pudo, y luego de comprobar que no parecía haberse roto nada, o al menos nada vital, se incorporó sobre sus manos y escupió lo que efectivamente terminó siendo un puñado de una sustancia café mezclada con su saliva.

Con más reticencia, alzó el rostro para echar un vistazo a su alrededor y se paralizó al verse a sí misma en medio de lo que a todas luces parecía una especie de selva.

Tupidos y empinados árboles se alzaban varios metros por sobre su cabeza. El terreno, totalmente irregular, bajaba frente a ella en una pendiente de la que no alcanzaba a ver el final. Y si tan solo pudiera enmudecer el fuerte y constante latir de su corazón, casi podría apostar que una especie de cascada se oía a lo lejos.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde…?

Comenzó a faltarle la respiración, por lo que se llamó a sí misma a la calma. Si quería averiguar dónde estaba y, más aún, encontrar la manera de regresar a casa, lo primero que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarse.

Ya fuera un sueño o una especie de universo paralelo, en las películas la protagonista siempre entraba en pánico y terminaba metiéndose en algún problema. Al final la solución siempre era mantener la cabeza fría y hallar la forma de volver por dónde había llegado.

¿Pero cómo lograba que un agujero negro salido de la nada volviera a aparecer y, todavía más, la succionara para escupirla de vuelta en su casa?

«No te desanimes», pensó en cuanto sintió que alma se le caía los pies ante las escasas posibilidades que su cerebro admitía frente a tal idea.

Tenía que haber algo, siempre lo había. Solo necesitaba concentrarse.

Cerró los ojos intentando acallar mentalmente todo sonido que pudiera distraerla y fue entonces cuando lo notó…

No se oía nada. Fuera de la cascada, que seguía sin estar segura de que fuera tal, y su acelerado corazón, no había ningún otro sonido. Ninguno. Ni gruñidos de animales ni el canto de las aves o siquiera el rasgar del viento contra las ramas de los árboles.

Hasta que oyó pasos. No sabía de dónde. Comenzó a mover la cabeza en todas direcciones intentando identificar el sitio del que provenían, hasta que logró determinar que era desde algún punto a su derecha.

Comenzó a temblar sin saber qué hacer hasta que su instinto de supervivencia se activó y decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol.

Alcanzó a hacerlo justo un segundo antes que la primera silueta apareciera detrás de unas rocas.

Se trataba de un chico moreno con unos extraños goggles en la cabeza, seguido de un muchacho rubio, ambos con extraños peinados en punta que desafiaban a la gravedad.

Sus ojos observaron una por una a las personas que los seguían, al tiempo que contaba mentalmente.

Ocho. Eran ocho niños que no debían pasar de los diez u once años, a juzgar por sus apariencias.

Cinco niños y tres niñas.

Hablaban de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, o más bien discutían. Los dos primeros chicos parecían debatir sobre algo mientras una niña pelirroja, que se veía como de la misma edad que ellos, intentaba calmarlos.

¿Quiénes eran esos extraños?

No tenían pinta de ser nativos del lugar, que fue lo que la hizo esconderse en el último momento por temor a que fueran a considerarla una intrusa. Se veían como niños comunes y corrientes, tanto como lo había sido ella a su edad.

Bastó que tal pensamiento germinase para que su mente hiciera la conexión y su mirada saltara de vuelta a los menores del grupo que cerraban la procesión, momentáneamente detenida debido a la discusión.

Se trataba de dos niños tomados de la mano, es decir, un niño y una niña.

No podía ser. Simplemente no podía.

Mientras el pequeño rubio parecía la copia exacta de Takeru, la niña… ¿era ella?

Si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado y ella supiera que estaba en un sueño o en una dimensión desconocida en la que todo era posible, no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo, porque era idéntica a su yo de ocho años.

Pero no sabía ni dónde estaba ni lograba hallarle ningún sentido a lo que veía. Su parte racional no hacía más que rechazar la idea como inconcebible.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó la niña pelirroja, logrando detener la pelea, y sus palabras se convirtieron en presagio.

Todo se detuvo. Los niños frente a ella se paralizaron como la imagen de un vídeo al que alguien hubiera puesto pausa y luego el suelo comenzó a moverse.

¿Un temblor?

Hikari se aferró con fuerzas al árbol y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, el mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

Y lo vio todo.

En lo que se sintió como no más de un par de segundos, conoció la historia de los niños elegidos, siete niños que llegaron a un mundo desconocido y a los cuales más tarde se les unió una octava niña.

Vivió lo mismo que ellos. Rememoró cada día que pasaron allí, solos y a la intemperie. Las lágrimas, la desesperación y el anhelo por volver a sus casas.

Y también los conoció a ellos: los digimon. Uno por cada niño, aunque había más de ellos y no todos eran buenos.

Presenció las batallas. Las victorias y las derrotas. Llegó a sentir en su propia lengua el sabor de la sangre de las víctimas y los caídos.

Experimentó en carne propia, y a la vez desde afuera, una historia que le palpitaba en las venas como si fuera suya.

—¿Prometes que nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó la versión pequeña de Takeru.

Él y la niña de antes estaban a la orilla de un río.

A lo lejos los demás aguardaban por ellos. El chico moreno los llamaba, instándolos a irse a donde sea que se estuvieran yendo (Hikari no podía saberlo). Estaban junto a un tren que relucía bajo los rayos del sol.

La niña, que hasta ese momento lucía ajena a todo, súbitamente levantó la cabeza y se puso de pie para sonreírle al niño.

—Claro que lo prometo.

Entonces la imagen se difuminó y comenzó a girar hasta convertirse en un círculo de colores deslavados.

Alguien a lo lejos gritó su nombre. Trató de moverse para ver quién era, pero no pudo.

¿Habría sido la niña?

Ya ni siquiera la veía.

—¿Hikari?

No, no había sido la niña. Era la voz de un hombre.

—Despierta, es un sueño.

La frase se introdujo por su subconsciente y activó uno a uno sus sentidos hasta hacerla consciente de su realidad.

Estaba acostada en una superficie blanda, pero ligeramente incómoda.

—¿Hikari?

Sus pestañas revolotearon frente a sus ojos hasta que finalmente pudo mantenerlos abiertos y soportar la luz de la habitación. Estaba en la sala de su casa y frente a ella…

—¡Takeru!

El joven, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa burlona, permanecía acuclillado a su lado para estar a su altura.

—Claro que soy yo. ¿Esperabas a otro? ¿Un amante, quizá?

Normalmente Hikari hubiera entornado los ojos o al menos le hubiera dado un golpe en el hombro por decir esa clase de tonterías, pero se sentía tan confundida y mareada que fue incapaz de articular palabra.

La sensación, pensó, no debía distar mucho de ser sacada súbitamente del agua cuando te estás ahogando, aunque no es que a ella le hubiera pasado alguna vez.

¿Sería un indicio suicida querer lanzarse de vuelta al mar?

—¿Estás bien, bonita?

La chica no respondió. En su lugar trató de incorporarse y las manos de Takeru fueron hasta sus brazos para ayudarla en la labor. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado recostada sobre un sofá.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Takeru. Todo rastro de diversión que pudo haber en sus gestos o en su voz se desvaneció de súbito. El ligero fruncimiento en su entrecejo hacía notar que comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Lo estoy —contestó Hikari luego de un par de segundos, por suerte antes de que él le tomara en volandas y se la llevara a un hospital—. Solo…

—¿Solo? —la instó a continuar.

—Creo que acabo de tener el sueño más extraño del mundo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué soñaste exactamente?

—Te sorprenderías. Creo que incluso podrías usarlo para una de tus novelas.

—Mira eso, no sabía que pudieras ser tan engreída.

—No dirías lo mismo si hubieras visto lo que yo.

—¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas mientras cenamos?

—¿Mientras cenamos? —Se extrañó—. Pero si todavía es temprano —comentó mientras alzaba la mirada por sobre el hombro de Takeru para ver la hora en el reloj con forma de gato que colgaba a sus espaldas, el cual marcaba las ocho con trece minutos.

—¿Hikari? De verdad me estás preocupando…

—¿Esta es una de tus bromas?

—¿Qué cosa exactamente sería una broma?

—La hora. ¿Amañaste el reloj? Porque cuando llegué apenas pasaban de las tres…

—Y por lo que vi al llegar del trabajo, te quedaste dormida. Es normal que el tiempo transcurra mientras duermes, Hika —dijo sin poder evitar un toque burlón en sus palabras—. Además, lamento ser yo quien te lo recuerde, pero eres una dormilona innata.

—Muy gracioso —reclamó la chica mientras hacía ademán de pararse, solo que al hacerlo su tobillo derecho se resintió, causando que se fuera hacia adelante y aterrizara sobre un Takeru a medio levantarse que a duras penas logró sostenerla e impedir que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —Comenzaba a sentir que había repetido mucho esa pregunta en los últimos minutos.

—No estoy segura, me duele el… —calló de golpe cuando, al bajar la mirada para revisarse la pierna, se encontró con un feo rasmillón en una de sus rodillas.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Takeru, que había seguido la dirección de su mirada.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Te habrás pegado y no te diste cuenta. —Se encogió de hombros. Honestamente, la chica era tan distraída que no sería la primera vez que le pasaba, o al menos ese fue su razonamiento.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Y por eso ella lo aceptó sin reparos.

—Vale. Vamos a cenar y me cuentas ese sueño… ¿puedo tomar nota?

Takeru seguía burlándose de ella, pero Hikari, absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, lo pasó por alto mientras lo seguía a la cocina con una leve cojera.

De alguna manera que no sabía explicar, se sentía más como si estuviera en un sueño que como si acabara de despertar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Escribí esto de un tirón ayer, porque si bien tuve la idea toda la semana, no conseguía sacarla de una forma satisfactoria. Sé que no es precisamente conclusivo, pero así lo imaginé y, para qué mentir, me gustan los finales abiertos jaja.

 _Cora,_ nos conocemos poco y puede ser que hayamos compartido menos aún, sin embargo, me pareces una persona muy agradable y te admiro como escritora, así que no quería dejar pasar tu día sin escribirte alguna cosa, por pequeña que sea. Además, hace poco me escribiste un Yamakari y pensé que necesitaba escribirte un Takari para equilibrar el mundo (?). Fuera de bromas, espero que te la pases genial hoy y que este nuevo año de vida venga con muchas cosas positivas para ti. ¡Felicidades! :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
